the_zodikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Lavi
Chase Lavi is the brother of Sophie Lavi. Chase hold the 12th Zodiac of the fish, Pisces. BACKGROUND Chase Lavi grew up with his sister in a poverty-like lifestyle. Chase had grown to never know who his parents were, and had no plans to look for them, either. Chase, along with his sister, roamed the streets, looking for any sort of comfort, food, etc. Chase was almost taken into township custody for robbing a chicken from a farmer's market. Chase insists on giving everything he has to Sophie, quoting that if he were to die, Sophie would "be the last whole piece of his existence." APPEARANCE Chase Lavi is standing on the rather shorter side for a male, even though he is taller than his sister. Chase is 152.4 cm (5' 0"), with dirty blond hair, pale skin, and clear, icy blue eyes. He has a straight nose, and a left ear diamond piercing. Chase's most common outfit is a yellow sweatshirt, white shorts worn above the knee, and low sneakers that are depicted as to be Adidas. One other outfit that is worn is a black turtleneck, navy blue jeans, and knee-high black boots. Chase is still wearing his piercing, and another accessory is a black fedoras. His zodiac attire is a light green tailor coat, a matching light green suit, and adorning white knee-high boots. A white ascot is worn with his outfit like the others, and a white fish pin is attached to the right flap of his coat. PERSONALITY Like his Zodiac, Pisces, Chase gives off a tranquil, gentle, and rather quiet personality. Chase doesn't like fights, which is shown when Jiyhun and Zach start an argument over "true manliness". The fight is demolished when Chase stands up and yells at the both of them, which irritates Jiyhun, but calms Zach, which makes him confused about his feelings towards Chase. Zach believes that Chase is a "long lost puppy" and he considers himself the "owner", acting possessively toward Chase. At one point, Zach puts a leash around Chase, and, due to his not very heavy weight, carries him around like a real puppy, much to Chase's displeasure. Other than being put on a leash, and being "held captive"--as he would put it--Chase respects everyone, especially Zach. RELATIONSHIPS Zachary Katsuki Both Zach and Chase hit a rocky start at first, mainly because of Zach's hostile nature, possessiveness, and sadistic behavior. Chase notices that Zachary tends to act "weak" around him, and wonders about it. At one point, Zachary drags Chase out to an open field filled of dandelions. Chase asks why he did this, but Zach cuts him off, asking him ''a question first: was he ever like the state was in before. Chase is confused by question, and Zach takes is silence as an answer by kissing him. Chase is flustered, but doesn't stop him. Chase opens his eyes to find himself in Zach's bed. He turns to his left to find Zach shirtless, and freaks out. Zach, smirking, says that Chase wasn't scared "last night". Chase ignores his comment but lies down. It is later told that they decided to date, and after the battle, Zach proposed to Chase. '''Sophie Lavi' Sophie is Chase's sister. When Chase and Sophie were younger, they knew nothing of their parents, and Chase was the main caregiver from the two of them. Sophie could easily get sick, and Chase would try to be there for her as much as he could, even when the weather was bad. Chase would sneak into the farmer's market and steal the chickens for Sophie so she could eat. Chase explains to the group that if he were to die, Sophie should be the remnant of what's left of him. This shows that Chase cares a lot about Sophie. QUOTES To Sophie: "You're like my guardian angel, you know that? If something were to happen to me...just remember to save me, okay? '' To Zach: ''"You're not supposed to just go all out and kiss me like that. I know your standards, so you should get use to mine." To Zach: "But, Senpai, you can't just drag me where ever you please! Okay, fine, just this once..." To Jiyhun and Zach: "MARSHMALLOW?! What am, chopped liver..? Haha, very funny Zach, shut up! To himself, in his head: "If someone were to hurt Sophie or Zach or anyone, I would kill anyone around me and then myself--wait, did I just hear something crack? To Zach: "I'm not stupid! I'm just...fragile and can barely hold onto what little I have life."